My life as an Army Ghost is messed up as expected
by Rear Mirrors
Summary: Hachiman exiled from his homeland and he finds himself in the US Army. His path through life leads him into joining an elite military unit known only as the Ghosts. With the world now tinkering on the edge to war, his past has resurged to confront him. Is it his savior or is it his destroyer? Currently on Hiatus/Planned reboot.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Oregairu, or whatever everyone calls it, along with Call of Duty.**

**Image Credits got to Activision, and Infinity Ward.**

**Inform me of any errors in plots, grammar and etc.**

* * *

_"Let me tell you a story of one man, a man who was deemed worthy of a valor to our country, I shall tell you how this man became what he is right now. In his life, his fellow countrymen had rejected him, ever since he was a child, and how he made friends, and lost some. From his exile in our country, he would become one of the greatest men I have ever known. …"_ - David "Hesh" Walker in an interview with a reporter on the accomplishments of former Sergeant Hachiman Hikigaya.

* * *

Prologue:

In a room, at the Japanese Ministry of Foreign Affairs, there were two groups of people all of them wearing business attire and they were opposite of each other. Their faces looked solemn, and distressed. In the group, one of them were standing out, those two were Hachiman Hikigaya.

"What do you mean I'm not a citizen of this country?!" yelled out Hachiman.

The government official look frustrated, he was rubbing his forehead.

"We have no idea why, but I'm sorry to say. But you will have to leave this country, and we will you a week to pack up." replied the Official.

"Leave this country?! I was born here damn it! You can't do this!"

"Sorry sir, but if you won't leave voluntarily, we will have to forcibly evict or place you in a jail cell."

"Damn shit, I want a lawyer!"

"Unfortunately, we can't have a trial until after you leave or in a prison cell."

"For fuck's sake!" Hachiman stormed out of the room.

"Onii-chan." whispered Komachi.

* * *

Hachiman sprinted down the building frustrated. He went to find the nearest bar to get a drink. The place he ended up finding was a Starbucks.

_"Fuck."_ He thought. _"They only have wine here."_

He ordered a cup of red wine, and sat at a table.

The door opened, and a familiar blue haired woman sat across the table from him.

"What do you want Saki?" Hachiman grudgingly asked.

"Hachiman, we're family. The Hikigayas' business is also the Kawasakis' business. And since Komachi and Taishi are married, that makes us in-laws." Saki responded.

"You don't have to remind me. You guys were there also."

"They sent me to find where you were."

"Well, fine by me."

"Hachiman, where will you be going?"

"I can't stay here thats for sure, and a green card marriage is out of the question. … I was thinking of going to the States."

"The States. … Really?"

"Yup. Plan on going to Seattle."

"Are you sure you can survive there?"

"We did learn English back in high school and college, so I have a better chance to get by."

"But there are other things you need."

"I know that, I'll tell everyone later."

"Fine…" Saki responded only to get interrupted by her cellphone.

"It's them. I'll be right back."

Saki stepped out of the coffee shop to take the call.

Hachiman began to ponder his thoughts, and drink his wine.

_"Fucking shit, what the hell I should do?"_ He thought.

Then a man suddenly sat opposite of him. The man was a Caucasian, he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hachiman asked.

"I overheard your predicament, I believe I can help you with the profile you got." Said the man who had a British accent.

Hachiman raised an eyebrow at the offer.

"What agency do you work for?"

"How you figure that out?" The man asked while checking his surroundings.

"Well you said "profile" and that usually means agency, also it's judging from the way you sit."

"You're pretty good."

"I pay attention."

"I heard that you have no nationality, and I can help you start a new life."

"What do you ask of me?"

"You seem fit to join the military."

"You mean join the Brits?"

"No, I work primarily for the Americans."

"You're CIA."

"Bingo."

"Well, if you want."

The man gave Hachiman his card.

"Contact me, and you can call me Desmond."

Hachiman took the business card, and the man walked out of the door. He thought about it, he should give a call.

Saki came back from outside, and sat right back where she was.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh. A job offer." Hachiman responded.

"What?" Saki look astonished. "A few minutes, I'm out of here, and you suddenly got a job offer!"

"Yeah."

"So… What's the job?"  
"It's in America, I can't really tell you much, since he didn't say much."

"I see. So when are you going to reply?"

"Right after I tell the family."

"Okay. … Do you need a ride?"

"Probably."

"Good, hold up."

Saki went to order some coffee.

"How the hell should I break it to them." Hachiman thought.

* * *

Hachiman told the Hikigaya/Kawasaki family around the dinner table about what was he was planning to do. The family were not happy, but they sadly had to accept that one of their own had to leave for their own good. They planned to send him off with a good farewell.

Hachiman was in his room packing his essentials, and when he finished he gave "Desmond" a call.

"This is Hachiman, I accept." He said.

"Good, come to the American Embassy, we're have a chat." Desmond replied.

"Well, alright then."

The conversation ended. Hachiman gave a sigh.

_"Just what am I getting into."_ Hachiman thought.

* * *

Hachiman drove to the embassy, he went through security, and talked to the clerk.

"I have a meeting with Desmond." He said.

"Wait, a moment." She replied.

Alright

The woman directed him to the head of the Embassy Security's office. Hachiman walked into the office, and shook hands with Desmond.

"So Hachiman, what service you plan on joining?" Desmond asked.

"I was thinking, the Army." Hachiman responded.

"Alright, here's the forms, and we would like you to take some tests. It's necessary."

Hachiman got a hold of the forms, and he looked through them.

"A lot of this is redundant."

"Welcome to the world of Bureaucracy, my friend." Desmond sarcastically replied.

"Fucking politics." Hachiman deadpanned.

"Damn Straight. Oh and Hachiman go to the recruiter, and tell him I sent you. Got that?"

"Got it."

Hachiman went to the man, and sat a table and done the forms and the tests. He handed in the results to the man. The recruiter looked at the paperwork, and the test scores.

"We're good. and god damn, that's a pretty good score." said the Recruiter.

"Well, thanks I guess." Hachiman replied.

"I wonder, why are joining us?"  
"To tell you the truth, the Government bastards apparently revoked my fucking citizenship for God knows what, and the fact you're the only guys that have accept me."

The recruited looked surprised, at the revelation.

"My condolences."

"I'm actually fine. The place is a crapper anyway."

"Good enough." The Recruiter smirked.

The men shook hands and Hachiman walked away back to his car.

Meanwhile, Desmond got the results back. He looked through them and lifted an eyebrow.

"Damn fine impressive." He remarked. "Such a waste, the Japanese decided to get rid of him, but lucky for us, he is one of our own now."

* * *

Hachiman had done all the prerequisites, and was now ready to leave. At the airport, with whatever he could carry. The Hikigaya/Kawasaki family was there to give their goodbyes.

"Well Onii-chan, I guess this is farewell." said Taishi.

"Taishi, you make sure Komachi is happy. Got it?" Hachiman ordered.

"Got it."

"Komachi, I leave you in Taishi's hands. Do I make myself clear."

"I understand, Onii-chan." Komachi responded in tears.

"Well, it's almost time. So…"

Hachiman saw Saki coming to the with some baggage.

"What's all this then?" He asked.

"We all decided that I should come with you." Saki responded. "I no longer have to worry about them, it's just you now that we all have to worry about you being all alone over there."

The face on Hachiman remained indifferent, but he accepted the offer.

"All right, imouto lets go." Hachiman blunted replied.

"Why are you calling me that?" Saki asked blushing.

"I strangely sort of felt like it." Hachiman replied. "Alright follow me."

"Goodbye." the two said while waving to the rest of the family.

The family also replied with goodbye and waived in unison.

The two began to walk away with their belongings.

_"And that was one of the first chapters of his life."_ - David "Hesh" Walker

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Please leave your comments and concerns in the review sections please.**

**If you haven't noticed, this is Hachiman x Saki shipping fic, and I'm not just shipping for this only one. It intrigued me what could happen with this ship.**

**The CIA agent's name is Desmond, I'm referrign to the CIA Nerd from Black Ops 2, along with his voice actor.**

**The Call of Duty stuff will appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned for more elements of some other series to appear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Levolution Day

**Here it is guys, the next chapter of My life as Army Ghost is messed up as expected.**

**Caution: Expect it to be dialogue heavy.**

* * *

_**Some years later...**_

_"When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them... "Ghosts"."_

— Elias Walker recalling the origin story of the Ghosts to his sons David and Logan

* * *

"Hesh" and Elias were communicating in Fort Santa Monica. They were talking about Rourke.

"So what happened to him?" asked Hesh.

"We searched for his body for weeks. Finally we were pulled and he was declared MIA." replied Elias.

"But why is he hunting Ghosts?"

"He lost his head, and now leads a PMC. We later found evidence he was working for Menendez, and he's probably out to avenge the madman. A Ghost won't stop until he completes his mission."

"So, find him before he finds us…"

"Exactly. There's a man in Caracas who knows where he sleeps. Victor Ramos. He heads up R&D for the Fed. Few men get close enough to call a man like Rorke "friend". Ramos is one. To find Rorke, we're going back to Caracas, where this all started. And before you go Logan, I'm sending **the best**, along to help you."

"Yeah, and who's he?"

"His call-sign is '8-man,' and do remember the battle of 2nd Pork Chop Hill?"

"Yeah, I remembered, an outnumbered company of Ghosts and Regulars annihilated an entire battalion."

"Son, it was only one man."

"What? One man against a thousand!?"

"The man sure did, and there wasn't even a scratch on him. He is named after a war god for a reason."

"I might want to talk to the guy."

"Glad to hear it, because it is time for you boys to get to work."

* * *

**Levolution Day**

**June 15th, 2027, 0:41:15**

**Caracas, Federation Capital**

**Hachiman Hikigaya / Codename: '8-man'**

* * *

Logan and Keegan are in a rooftop, looking at the target building as helicopters fly nearby.

"He's right on time. Time to earn the mask." said Keegan.

Mi-35 helicopters flew towards the target building while Keegan pulled his mask over his head.

"Now where the hell is 8-man?"

"Right here." announced an voice behind Logan.

8-man emerged from the shadows right behind him. He wore a his skull baklava, he had an Assault Rifle in his hand, a wrist gadget on each hand, and a device attached to his right shoulder pad on his back.

"Jesus!" responded Keegan in surprise. "I could have fucking shot you."

"Hey I'm just good at my god-damn fucking job. They don't call me the best for nothing."

"Point taken."

Logan activated his Optic Scanner, and he saw their target. It was Victor H. Ramos.

"There's our target. … Chopper's landing, confirm visual ID. Scarecrow this is Six-Two. Prepare to receive optical feed."

"Copy, actual. Receiving transmission. Cleaning up the signal." responded Elias.

"Our target's on the roof ahead, we need to ID him. Focus on the chopper, nearby rooftop." Keegan replied.

Logan zooms in on his Scanner, and Ramos steps out of the helicopter. He was face-scanned by the Scanner and it was confirmed.

"Target confirmed. Mission is a go." Elias ordered.

"Hard copy, Scarecrow. Six-Two out." Keegan responded.

Keegan and 8-man goes to the rooftop's edge, Logan follows, where they regroup with Hesh.

"Set up your launchers and check your chutes for exfil." ordered Keegan.

The four deploy their zipline launchers.

"Fire your line, kid." ordered Keegan."

Logan fired his line first Hesh, 8-man and Keegan do it right after. They zipped over and reached the building.

"Hook up."

They all hook up to the zipline and advance.

"3, 2, 1. Detach."

The four detach from their lines and rappel down the building.

"Line secure. Let's move down."

* * *

Slowly, they all move down in a almost silent manner.

"Halt. Enemies below." whispered 8-man.

"The lights inside will keep them blind to us." Keegan replied.

8-man raised his right eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Meh." 8-man responded.

As they move down, they stop at a floor where a man using a laptop is seen. He was in a conference room.

"Guy at the table. Take him out." Keegan reported.

"I got this." replied 8-man as he turned his Optic Camo suit.

8-man proceeded to shoot the man, right in the head. The man's blood was spattered over the destroyed laptop.

"Done." 8-man responded.

"Good. Shift right. Let's take care of the other two." replied Keegan.

"By the way, I'm leaving this thing on." 8-man said.

"Good call." Keegan acknowledged.

"Hey, 8-man what's this about you and 2nd Pork Chop Hill?" asked Hesh.

"Now, is not the time." 8-man answered.

"Alright, understood." Hesh acknowledged.

"How come you are the one that has the stealth system?" inquired Hesh.

"Do you really need to ask?" 8-man deadpanned.

"..."

"..."

"I concede." answered Hesh.

"Good, because we're moving on." 8-man responded.

They moved to the right, where two other men are seen. They were in an empty room of desks.

"On you, kid." 8-man ordered.

Logan kills one of the men, and 8-man takes down the other.

"Targets down. We're clear. Move to the next floor."

They all move down the staircase.

"More enemies below." Hesh informed.

"Hold your fire. Got three at the poker table over here." replied Keegan.

"Left side. One in the kitchen. One on the way." Hesh reported.

Keegan: Shift left. Hit the kitchen first. Wait until he's in the kitchen and take them both down.

Logan moves left with Hesh, to the kitchen.

"I'll take the out the poker table." said 8-man.

The other three nodded their head in agreement.

"On you." Hesh replied.

Logan and Hesh shoots both of the men in the kitchen.

"Got movement in the center." Keegan conveyed.

Logan moves right, one of the men at the poker table stood up, but he shot instantly.

"¿Qué demonios? (What the hell?)" cried out a guard.

The two remaining men are immediately taken out by 8-man's rifle.

"Alright." Hesh responded.

"Clear." stated 8-man.

"Keep it moving." Keegan ordered.

They keep moving down, until they stop at the one floor.

"The control center is on this floor." Keegan said.

The four cut holes in the window, and they get in the building.

"Power system is in the back. Let's go." Keegan reported.

They walked in and reached the power room.

"Patch in. And upload the virus." Keegan ordered.

Logan begins the virus upload. Voices are faintly heard, but they are coming closer. The other three are on guard.

"Tangos coming. Finish up." Keegan ordered.

A group of Federation Guards get closer as they have a conversation, Logan is finishing the upload.

"Quick, hide in the alcove." Keegan ordered.

"Eh, tal vez vaya un momento allá afuera." (Eh, I may go out there for a few.) said Federation Guard 1.

"Ojalá pudiera acompañarle. Hay muchas jevas buenas por allá. Jeje." (I wish I could go with you. There's a lot of pretty ladies down there. Hehe.) replied Federation Guard 2.

"Váyase antes. ¿Quien se va a enterar?" (Leave earlier. Who's gonna find out?) remarked Federation Guard 1.

"¿Y si nos pillan? (And if we get caught?)" asked Federation Guard 2.

"No nos pillaran... confía en mí. (We won't. Trust me.)" responded Federation Guard 1.

Okay. ¡Vamos! (Alright. Let's go!) conveyed Federation Guard 2 in agreement.

"Epa, deberíamos preguntarle a Eduardo si va a venir." (Hey, we should ask Eduardo if he's coming.) remarked Federation Guard 3.

"¿Estas loco? Esta de patrulla ahora mismo." (Are you kidding? He's on patrol right now.) replied Federation Guard 4.

"Ah, seguro que se encuentra una forma de librarse de ella. (Ah, surely he'll find a way to get out of it.) recounted Federation Guard 3.

As the group of soldiers walk by and get through, one stops in front of Logan and uses his phone. The rest continue to have their conversation.

" Tú amigo, no das más que problemas." (You, my friend, don't cause anything but trouble.) commented Federation Guard 4.

The soldier that stopped. He notices Logan, but 8-man kills him right away with a quick shot to the head.

"Hey, yo no doy problemas, pero sé cuando divertirme. Y confía en mí, con esta cosa en marcha esta claro que es hora de divertirse." (Hey, I don't cause trouble, I know when to have fun. And trust me, with this thing going on, it's clearly time to have fun.) replied Federation Guard 3.

"Wait for 'em to leave." ordered Keegan.

"The fuck did they not notice the guy." 8-man snarked.

"Doesn't matter. As long they are gone." retorted Keegan.

"Fair enough." 8-man responsed.

The group of Feddies walk in to another room. The team followed suit.

"Let's get back to the ropes and hook up. Hook up to the ropes." Keegan ordered.

They go back to where they made the holes to get in the building, hand they hooked back on to the ropes just like he said.

"Kill the lights." Keegan ordered.

Logan uploads and triggers the virus, shutting down the power for the entire building.

"Beautiful." said Keegan.

"Meh. I seen better." deadpanned 8-man.

They moved down the hallway.

"Two on the left balcony." Hesh reported.

"Move down and take them out." Keegan ordered.

Logan shoots the both of them, and the two at the balcony are taken down.

"Targets down." Hesh said.

They move down the hallway and continued onward into the building.

One right below you. Move above him. We'll do this quietly. Keegan stated.

Logan moves right above the guard.

"Alright, take him out." Keegan ordered.

Logan jumps and tackles the guard. He kills the guard by stabbing him in the neck. Two other guards notice and rush towards Logan. 8-man throws his knife at one of the them, and Keegan descends and kills the other with slit to the throat.

"Remember, we gotta shut down the elevators, seal off his chance to bolt." Keegan stated.

"I've got the main bank in the west wing." Hesh recounted.

"We'll rendezvous in the junction to cut the secondaries. On me." Keegan ordered.

Logan and Keegan move inside the building. An elevator noise is heard, two guards get inside it.

"Drop 'em." ordered Keegan.

Logan shoots both the men.

"Clear." Keegan indicated.

"(through radio chatter) ¡Refuerzos en camino! (Back-up on its way!)" yelled out a Federation Guard.

"Shit, we been found." 8-man stated.

"Lets hurry this up." Keegan replied.

Logan and Keegan keep moving, they enter a room where guards are watching the latest football game on a TV.

"¿No es este juego de fútbol grande?" (Isn't this football game great?) remarked Federation Guard 1.

"Uf, hacen que extrañe mi casa. En una semana pediré permiso, estoy deseando volver." (They make me miss home. In a week I'm gonna ask for a vacation, I feel like going back.) replied the Federation Guard 2.

"I count five tangos ahead. Drop 'em." indicated Keegan.

Logan shoots the first guardsmen.

"Maldito helecho, a mi me quedan dos meses más." (Lucky bastard, I've got two more months left.) replied Federation Guard 1.

Logan and Keegan snook up and engaged the guards. The guards fell silent.

"Looks like Elias' training is paying off." Keegan remarked.

They continue to move onwards in the hallway.

"Hesh, check in." Keegan said.

"Main elevators offline, secondaries still active." Hesh replied.

"Copy, see you in five." Keegan responded.

As Logan and Keegan move, another group of soldiers is heard talking about some video games.

"Te lo digo hombre, estamos en el negocio equivocado." (I'm telling you man, we're in the wrong business.) said Federation Guard 1.

"Big group. We'll need to surprise them." Keegan stated.

"¡La cerveza se va a calentar si no vuelve la luz pronto! (The beer is gonna get hot if the light doesn't come back soon!)" responded Federation Guard 2.

"Es la mejor orden que me han dado hoy." (It's the best order I've got today.) replied Federation Guard 3.

Logan shoots the TV they were watching, surprising the group.

"¿¡Qué coño!? ¿¡Qué está pasando!? (What the fuck!? What's going on!?) reacted Federation Guard 4.

"Strobes on. Take 'em out." Keegan ordered.

As Logan turns his strobe lights on, the soldiers become more confused, Logan and Keegan eliminates them.

"Check your corners. Clear. Strobes off. This way." Keegan said.

They all moved out the stairs.

"Hesh, we're entering from the northeast corner." Keegan reported.

"Roger that. I'm almost to the control room." Hesh answered.

"Go give Hesh a hand. I'll hook up the ropes." Keegan stated to Logan.

Logan goes to his brother, while 8-man stays guard by Keegan.

"Kill the power to the elevators." Hesh ordered.

Logan does as ordered, and Hesh sees a security camera feed.

"Looks like we've got company. Here they come. Time to upgrade." Hesh remarked.

"They've found us! Get back here!" Keegan demanded.

"Hold on." 8-man replied with firing his Assault rifle and grenade launcher at the group.

Logan and his brother moved in to assist Keegan.

"We're losing time, we need to move!" Keegan said.

More soldiers step in as the four engaged them.

"Targets down! Give me your extra charges I'll cover our exit." Hesh demanded.

8-man fired a grenade from his wrist-mounted launcher at the nearest elevator. The doors open, and the blast took out one of the groups.

"Woah." Hesh remarked, and begins to set up the charges, while 8-man cover fires. More of the men swarmed on the spot.

"Hook up to the ropes. Grab your line. We need to move." Keegan ordered.

The four hook up to their lines as the enemy reinforcements enter the room.

"Here they come! Make it quick, Hesh!" Keegan demanded.

Hesh pressed the detonator and blows up the charges and he regroups with his team.

* * *

"Above us!" Hesh reported.

Soldiers appear in the floors above and fire upon Keegan, Hesh, Logan and 8-man. The four return fire. 8-man activates his shoulder missile launcher, and blasts the main contingent of the assaulting enemy.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Hesh asked in response.

8-man gave him a glaring look.

"Okay, later." Hesh responded.

"Enemies on the floor below us!" Keegan announced.

"Fuck." 8-man replied.

The team rappels down and engaged the enemy.

"We need to get inside now!" Hesh stated.

The team moves further down, they break the window, entering the building once again as they continue their fight.

"We have to get to the HVT! Push through! Move! Move! We can't let Ramos get away!" Keegan yelled out.

The team hastily moved forward.

"Don't stop! Keep moving! Keep pushing! Come on! Go! Push through!" Keegan cried out.

Once eliminating the soldiers, Logan and Keegan stack up, they were ready to breach the room Ramos is in, Hesh and 8-man go the other way around.

"In position." Keegan stated.

"Likewise." Hesh responded.

"Alright. Let's do this." Keegan said.

Keegan opened the door,and the room is empty.

"Damn it! He's not here! Hesh?" Keegan stated.

"We got him." Hesh replied

The other door violently opens, Ramos was pushed by Hesh. Hesh picks up Ramos and sits him in a chair pointing a pistol at him. 8-man was behind him.

"He knew you would come." Ramos said.

"Where's Rorke? Where is he?" Keegan questioned.

"I don't know. No one knows." Ramos answered.

"Hesh." Keegan ordered.

Hesh threw Ramos against the table.

"You have five seconds to deliver the coordinates on Rorke. Four!" Keegan said.

"He's not here." Ramos replied.

"Three! Two!" said Keegan continuing.

"His location is in there. In an encrypted file." Ramos answered.

The television in the room turned on and started to broadcasting live feed from Rorke.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the walking dead." Rorke said.

"Rorke." Keegan said.

"I knew you'd follow the bread crumbs." Rorke remarked.

Angered, Hesh shoves Ramos back in the chair.

"You tried to kill my father you piece of shit! I would rather have you dead first before we have to kill the Alien freaks!" Hesh responded.

"Hesh!" Keegan replied.

"The sons of Elias Walker. Boys sent to do a man's work." Rorke said.

"Where are you, Rorke?"Keegan asked.

Where I am doesn't matter. What matters is a decade ago you left me to die in this city..." Rorke answered.

"Hold it, Rourke. We need to stop the Venezuelan civil war pronto. There are bigger fish to fry." replied 8-man turning off his optic camo. "The Xenos are the bigger priority."

Rourke turned his attention and it went to 8-man.

"8-man, nice to see you." Rourke said.

"I beg to differ." 8-man replied.

"True. You are the prodigy of the Ghosts. ... Let me ask how did it feel when your country betrayed you?" asked Rourke.

The other three turned their heads to see 8-man's response.

"Well. Fucking shit." 8-man said.

"Which guys betrays you?" Hesh asked.

"Now is not the time." 8-man answered.

"8-man, you are better off not working with them." Rourked stated.

"Like I'm any better working with you." Hachiman responded.

"Perhaps." Rourke said.

The room grew more silent, and Rourke continued.

And from this night forward Elias lives with the knowledge he sent his own sons to their death. "… Oh and 8-man if you survive, come find me."

The feed ends.

"Why did he only mentioned 8-man?..." asked Hesh.

Explosions are heard all around the building.

* * *

"It was a fucking set-up. Let's move." Keegan remarked.

"Mi vida..." (My life...) pleaded Ramos.

The team exits out the room, while Ramos hides under the table.

"Fucking coward." replied 8-man. "Damn hypocrite."

"Command, mission is compromised! Attempting an aerial exfil from the 52nd floor." Keegan reported.

"Copy, Six-Two. Preparing emergency team for your new rally point." Elias replied.

The team move through the ongoing wreckage

"We need to find a window before the whole damn place comes down!" Keegan yelled out.

"Windows ahead!" Hesh inquired.

"Copy we can jump from here! Get to the window!" exclaimed Keegan.

As the team move to the window, the building begins to collapse and leans sideways

"Prep your chutes! It's going down!" Keegan ordered.

The building began to leans more. Furniture began to slide. Some of the even more unlucky Feddies slipped and flew threw the windows.

"Grab on to something! Watch out!" Hesh cried out.

The building leans to the point it is almost horizontal, now everyone is sliding through the floor.

"Ready your chutes!" Keegan uttered.

The windows smashed, and the team fall through a window, and open their parachutes at the right time.

Scarecrow, we're airborne! En route to rally point echo. Good work you two. Now let's get the hell out of here. Keegan expressed.

"God, the civilians..." Hesh spoke as he saw the damage done.

"No time." 8-man solemnly answered. "We have to rendezvous with the Brazilians and Rebels."

"Understood..." Hesh answered back.

The team continued to safely descend from the wreckage.

* * *

At Fort Santa Monica a day later…

"Damn that bastard!" yelled out Hesh. "How many people did he fucking sacrifice just to get his fucking revenge!"

"Hesh calm the fuck down." replied 8-man.

Logan was sitting there, observing the conversation.

"How can you be calm after that?!"

"I already dealt with a lot of shit, and I don't even care the fuck anymore. The only things that matters to me, is my wife and my two kids up in Seattle."

Hesh looked at him surprised.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Around your age."

"The hell? I'm 28!"

"Yup, arround your age."

Hesh began to walk in circles, cooling off before he stops and sits opposite of 8-man.

"Tell me. Dad says you're the best Ghost there is." Hesh asked. "And Rourke has an interest in you. Can you explain that to me at least."

8-man took over his mask. Hesh saw that he was Asian, he had black hair and grey eyes. He wasn't much of a looker, but from he heard, he was far more than he appeared.

"Well Hesh… Your name is David Walker, son of Elias Walker right?" Hachiman responded.

"Yeah."

That's your brother Logan right?" Hachiman pointing to Logan.

"Yup."

"Well first off. The name's Hachiman Hikigaya, I got kicked out of Japan for god knows why, and I ended up joining the Army. I later got into the Rangers, then the Special Forces, and to where I am right now."

"Damn. That quick?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty good."

"You took out an entire battalion all by yourself?"

"Yeah, at Pork Chop Hill, I held out until the enemies were gone and the South Koreans brought reinforcements. Apparently I'm being recommended for the Medal of Honor."

"That's actually pretty great."

"There is much I can talk about. … So what's with your brother? How come he doesn't talk?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So guys what do you think?**

**Leave your comments and concerns in the review section please.**

**Please notify me of any errors.**

**Stay tuned for updates.**

**Levolution Day - referring to BF4**


	3. Chapter 2A: 8-man Bio

**Author's Note: This is a quick update and bio on the new Hachiman.**

* * *

**Hachiman Hikigaya  
**

**Nickname/Call-sign: ****_"8-man", "Ōkami-8", "Ghost Eight-Eight"_  
**

**Rank: Sergeant **

**Affiliation: Ghosts, US Army, Saki Kawasaki (wife), friends and relatives in Japan  
**

**Nationality: Former Japanese, American**

**Status: Alive**

**Birth: ? (Age: late 20s)  
**

**Sex: Male**

**Build: Lean/Athletic**

**Marks: None**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Race: Asian**

**Personality: Apathetic, Lazy but Hard working, almost Isolationist. Tends to be hostile, but friendly once you get to know the man.  
**

**Skills/Expertise: A Good Shot, ****high IQ, ****expert Interrogator in psychological and physical warfare, master at influence & manipulation, and adept at stealth.  
**

**Likes: ?**

**Hates: Everyone especially Hypocrites and Racists.**

**Outfit: MutliCam ACH with ground panoramic night vision goggles and ****Headset on left ear, Ghost Blaklava, & MultiCam ACU**

**Weaponry: Heckler & Koch HK416A5 with ACOG sight & M320 Grenade Launcher, P228/M11 pistol with Reflex Sight  
**

**Equipment: Computer wrist set on left hand, Wrist-mounted Grenade Launcher (XM31) on right hand from COD:BO2, Shoulder-mounted Missile Launcher (based on the one in Ghost Recon: Future Soldier), 2x Frag grenades, Combat Knife 2x Throwing Knifes**

**Bio: Born in Chiba Prefecture of Japan and ****for reasons unknown he was e****xiled to the US. He signed up in the US Army and excelled through the ranks. After two years living in the States, he later married his wife and is raising two kids with her in Seattle, WA. His top-not shooting skills, intelligence and expertise in interrogation & stealth quickly lead him to became a Ranger, then a Special Forces Operative, and to what he is right now, a Ghost. He served abroad in several nations, and he thinks the Federation is a joke, nothing but a bunch of hypocrites, along with the fact it only covers half of what Venezuela used to be. He personally feels home sick, but he acknowledges that he would find his homeland more alien to him, than when he first left; and he would be treated more differently than he would want. His relationships with his friends have become more estranged after he left high school, and he starts to doubt he is the same person he thought he was after so many years.  
**


	4. Notice: Hiatus

Author's Note:

Dear readers of My life as an Army Ghost is messed up as expected. The story will go on Hiatus, and I will be going through much revising. I felt that there isn't much I can write with the current plot, so I am planning a different situation. I do plan to write different Oregairu fanfics at the same time, while in this state. My apologies.

Sincerely, Rear Mirrors.


	5. Notice: Reboot

Readers to My life as an Army Ghost is messed up as expected. Please divert your attention to my reboot, which is called: The 35th. This fanfic will be abandoned, please I repeat, read: The 35th instead. It will be up soon. Thank you.


End file.
